


【all狱】我们之间·云狱·色欲

by pujiena



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, all狱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pujiena/pseuds/pujiena
Summary: 七宗罪设定引用注意我流向all狱注意小学生文笔注意全员轻微黑化注意OOC、避雷注意私设注意每个cp单独世界互不干扰
Relationships: 云狱 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【all狱】我们之间·云狱·色欲

**Author's Note:**

> 七宗罪设定引用注意  
> 我流向all狱注意  
> 小学生文笔注意  
> 全员轻微黑化注意  
> OOC、避雷注意  
> 私设注意
> 
> 每个cp单独世界互不干扰

色欲

自从云雀恭弥痊愈后，彭格列十代的岚守云守几乎是形影不离地出席各种场所。会议上，云雀恭弥负责威压，狱寺隼人负责谈判，他们之间有那种无法插足的氛围。彭格列几乎上下都觉得两人关系非比寻常，十代岚守并没有察觉，反倒是云守在引导舆论。

云雀恭弥最近有点烦躁。

离沢田纲吉来意大利还有不到三个星期，虽然与狱寺隼人的关系缓和了不少，但是夜深人静时，云雀恭弥也怀疑过，自己真的可以冷静面对狱寺隼人见到沢田纲吉的那刻么。

冷静地看着那祖母绿的双眸对着那人，融化寒冰透着星河晨光。

在出席某次大型宴会上，云雀恭弥静静地站在房间里的一角，眺望着站在万众瞩目下的狱寺隼人。

他穿着黑色的西服内里搭白衫，纽扣系完最顶端的一颗，暗红色的领带缠绕过脖颈。精致五官搭配着欧亚的异域风情，面上带着官方微笑也不让人觉得反感敷衍。

真想把他身上衣服，一件一件，扒下来。

云雀恭弥隐晦地扫过对方被西服包裹着的精瘦腰肢，匀称长腿，低头抿了一口酒。

宴会结束后，云雀恭弥和狱寺隼人同车回到公寓。

经过休坦迪斯那件事后，狱寺隼人对云雀恭弥基本上是有求必应，只要不过分，想干什么都可以。

狱寺隼人在自己房间沐浴好后，又坐回办公桌前盘算文件，十代目的继承仪式快到了，不能让高层在这个时候来挑刺。

房门声被敲响，狱寺隼人头都没抬，道了一声请进，在反应过来不妥时，猛地发现人已经站在自己身边。

云雀恭弥站在狱寺隼人旁边，脸颊带着一点红晕，头发盖住了眼睛，狱寺隼人揣测不出对方的想法，站起来不着痕迹往旁边挪了一步，道：“这么晚，怎么了。”

狱寺隼人等了一会儿，没听到回答，又看对方脸上泛红，以为是生病了，上前一步伸手搭在他的额头上，拨开对方刘海探了下温度，想抽回时，被抓住手腕。

狱寺隼人心里一跳，云雀恭弥的手传来的体温，顺着手腕蔓延，灰蓝色的双眸专注于自己，有一种被凶兽盯上无法动弹的感觉。

就在狱寺隼人僵硬住的时候，云雀恭弥拉起他的手。缓慢地靠近唇边，色气地舔过左手手指的指腹，在无名指用牙咬下一个印记，狱寺隼人吃痛想抽回，拉扯间见血了，云雀恭弥用舌头仔仔细细地舔干净才松开力道。

狱寺隼人觉得云雀恭弥肯定是受什么刺激了。

夏马尔早就教过自己，人情债不好欠，人情债不好还，自己十几年来把这条铁律贯彻到底，偏偏被云雀恭弥钻了空子。

在他走神的时候，云雀恭弥已经想好了。

忍耐从来不是自己的作风。

云雀恭弥转身往门走去，狱寺隼人还没来得及松一口气，眼前突然一黑。

房间里的灯熄灭了，借着窗外透进来的光，狱寺隼人模糊地感觉到，云雀恭弥漫步走近时威逼的气势，那双灰蓝色的眼眸闪着亮光，而自己的心脏也开始剧烈地跳动。

云雀恭弥伸手搂住狱寺隼人的腰，把他带起来放到桌边。一只手轻轻托住他的头，吻上肖想已久的唇，用舌头描绘一遍唇纹后，霸道地撬开牙关，勾起对方舌尖，强硬对方缠绕自己的舌头。

他们缠绵了很久，直到狱寺隼人感觉自己视线模糊，双手无力地挂在对方脖颈上，都觉得对方把自己拆吞入腹了，云雀恭弥才愿意稍稍分开一点。

“嗯...哈...呼哈...”得到空隙后，狱寺隼人下意识地呼吸，缺氧窒息让朦胧水汽弥漫在眼眶里，云雀恭弥端详了几秒，等他呼吸没那么急促的时候，又亲上去，狱寺隼人连抱怨的时间都没有。

狱寺隼人回过神来，自己已经仰躺在书桌上，云雀恭弥把他的下半身衣服都快扒光了，剩下一边裤腿还挂在膝盖上，自己的腿根贴近对方腰腹，他手肘撑着桌面，想起身却被重新压倒。

云雀恭弥不紧不慢地开始脱上衣，宽肩窄腰，腹部六块肌肉井井有条排开，黑色西裤挂在胯上，狱寺隼人臀部感觉到对方藏在黑色内裤里搏动的凶器，心里一抖。

试探开口道：“云雀，你喝醉了么？”

对方居高临下，一只手撑在狱寺隼人的右耳侧，一边压下身体把对方的腿缠在自己腰上，一下一下用胯顶对方的臀缝，故意在对方左耳呼气喃语道：“你觉得呢。”手下动作也没停，另一只手覆上他的肉茎，一下轻一下重的抚摸着，狱寺隼人疼得倒抽一口气。

“停停停，你想废了我么？！”狱寺隼人伸手抓住对方的手，忙喊道。

云雀恭弥也没想要在双反关系不明不白时做到什么地步，只是一开始狱寺隼人没有拒绝，所以一时没忍住。

“狱寺隼人。”双手撑在狱寺隼人头顶，灰蓝色的双眸大大方方地暴露自己的意图。

狱寺隼人抬眼看去，不做声响。

云雀恭弥笑了，常年不笑的人一旦笑起来，冰山消融也不为过，狱寺隼人反正是看呆了。

“我本来想爱护你。”

“我本来想珍视你。”

云雀恭弥带着柔柔的语气，像恋人般与狱寺隼人耳鬓相磨。

“但现在我只想把你囚禁在怀里。”

“只想，让你的身体依赖于从我这里获得快感。”

“我本来可以很爱你，但你却总让我想恨你。”

“爱你的多情，恨你的无情。”

每一句告白的话语都带着嗜人的戾气和尖锐的恨意，仿佛云雀恭弥这个人此生的意难平、求不得都是自己造成的。

狱寺隼人觉得自己该逃，又觉得自己逃不开。

云雀恭弥仿佛知道他在想什么。

“你逃不了。”

“你只能选择接受，或者。”

“慢慢接受。”

TBC


End file.
